generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliceandria and GLG's History
Aliceandria met "atankysmurf" during an all girls team try outs for "DVS Pink" early December of 2012. Alice added him roughly a week after their tryouts (Neither of them made the team) After chatting on skype. They both connected and revealed many things about themselves over a short period of time. Alice soon became obsessed with his new friend and started to write mundane poems frequently, expressing his feelings toward her. At first "Atankysmurf" or Nikki, seemed guininely interested in Alice's feelings and dreams, but quickly became impartial. This confused and disturbed Alice as he was very hopeful toward being close friends with Nikki. After many attempts to get Nikki to display interest. Alice gave up and deleted Nikki, but would later readd her and begin the cycle anew. After readding Nikki for the 3rd time, Alice decided to not invest any emotions in her and only address her when she initiated conversation. Good Little Girl Era (2014) Nikki discovered she identified as a "12-14" year old girl. She created a new twitch, Skype, and League account to reflect this. With this rebirth. She devolped a newfound confidence and was more gentle in her words and actions. Alice and Nikki quickly became very close again through League and Nikki's new tolerable personality. Nikki started to refer to Alice as her "best friend." Alice, believing to have finally gained the relationship he always wanted, started to once again think very highly of Nikki, despite constant mixed messages and the discovering of many lies that had been made throughout the relationship. The IRL Era Although the first meetup Alice was only conscious for about 2 of the 8 hours he visited, he was very happy to finally have met his best friend. Hopeful for the future, he met with ehr a total of three times from September 20, 2014 to December 15, 2014. The last meeting Alice revealed that he wanted to move in with Nikki as he was very happy with their relationship. Nikki, however, told him that she "saw no future" with Alice and that Alice was "only candy." After seeing Alice in tears over the news, Nikki apologized for using her and then claimed that she didn't mean what she said. Furious, Alice departed and made the first of many GLG hate threads on Alesandriel's IPB. The cycle once again continued as they were friends on and off. They met for the last time January 14, 2015. Alice finally realized GLG only cared about the attention he gave and had no regard for him whatsoever. He became hellbent on revenge. Gd Drama Bomb (current era) At first Alice concealed his hatred toward his "best friend", but started to make aggressive comments on Kite's Gd toward GLG and revealed to Hex Ghost that Nikki was indeed not a "real" woman through undeniable proof. Alice decided to make one last confrontation with GLG to try to understand why she lied to him and used him. After hearing her logic, he decided he was above such things and later revealed that he was no longer Nikki's friend. Nikki then deleted all forms of communication with Alice. Like any immature person, Alice attempts to extract revenge on Nikki by calling her out on her hypocrisy and lies. He feels this is justified as he has dealt with her lies for over two years, though really, he should just stfu.